Extended verbose communication from a physically isolated device using traditional approaches is static and open to receipt by any nearby optical device. Extended bi-directional communication from a Stand Alone Certificate Authority (SACA) device via current methods is difficult and susceptible to interception (i.e. theft of USB drive, etc.). Further, traditional approaches are unable to remotely audit security controls data while providing assurances of confidentiality, integrity and availability of critical systems. Traditional approaches cannot provide assurances that critical systems are secure, effectively managed, have not been compromised, and are not vulnerable for exploitation by outsiders. These shortcomings of traditional approaches impede successful management and security auditing of such critical systems.